Psalmy Salomona
thumb|Salomon (970–931 p.n.e) był synem biblijnego króla Dawida, po którego śmierci został władcą starożytnego Izraela. Biblia i żydowska tradycja przedstawia Salomona, jako wielkiego sędziego (por. 1 Krl 3; 1 - 28), mędrca i poetę (por. 1Krl 5; 12)Psalmy Salomona (gr. Psalmoi Solomontos) (normatywny skrót: PsSal) - apokryficzne pieśni religijne (psalmy) zawarte w średniowiecznych tekstach biblijnych w liczbie 18 błędnie przypisywane biblijnemu królowi Salomonowi o zabarwieniu moralizatorsko-apologicznym, a także prorockim i dydaktycznym, a faktycznie skomponowanych w okresie drugiej świątyni, gdy Judea znalazła się pod zwierzchnictwem rzymskim. Reprezentują one niewielkie grono apokryficznych pieśni i psalmów, a teologicznie faryzejski lub esseński judaizm. Zostały skomponowane pierwotnie prawdopodobnie w języku hebrajskim, ale do naszych czasów przetrwały jedynie ich greckie i syryjskie tłumaczenia - posiadające kilka drobnych różnic. Dawniej uważano, że syryjska wersja jest tłumaczeniem greckiej, a ta oryginalnie hebrajskiej. Obecnie jednak przyjmuje się, że psałterz został przetłumaczony na syriacki dialekt języka aramejskiego bezpośrednio z hebrajszczyzny analogicznie, jak wariant grecki. Pomimo swego wyraźnie judaistycznego charakteru, sprzecznego z chrześcijańskimi dogmatami psalmy te zostały całkowicie pominięte przez tradycje żydowską, a znalazły się, jako dodatki w wielu greckich (V - XIII n.e) i aramejskich (syriackich) (X - XVI n.e) kanonach Nowego i Starego Testamentu, choć i tam przypisano im niższą pozycje niż tradycyjnym księgom biblijnym. Pierwszym świadectwem istnienia tych apokryfów jest Kodeks Aleksandryjski (V wiek n.e), w którym nie zachowały się same psalmy, ale do naszych czasów przetrwał nagłówek Psalmoi Solomontos. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem odnosił się do właśniego tego utworu. Z religioznawczego punktu widzenia utwory te są cennym świadectwem obecności rozwiniętej wiary w zmartwychwstanie i nadejście mesjasza późnoświątynnego judaizmu, najpełniej przedstawiających i obrazujących te tematy aż do czasów rozpowszechnienia się chrześcijaństwa, a z historiograficznego naocznym świadectwem inwazji Gnejusza Pompejusza na Judeę (63 p.n.e) oraz relacją z oblężenia Jerozolimy przez Heroda Wielkiego i rzymskiego wodza Sozjusza (37 p.n.e) dwadzieścia sześć lat później. Geneza Psalmy Salomona powstały w Jerozolimie w I wieku p.n.e o czym świadczy treść utworu, gdzie wyraźnie mowa o pyszniącym się grzeszniku, który taranem zburzył warowne mury świętego miasta (PsSal 2, 1) w wyniku czego Poganie zdeptali ołtarz Pański (PsSal 2, 2), a ,,wspaniały przepych (świątyni) w oczach Bogach zmienił się w nicość" (PsSal 2, 5) podczas, gdy Jerozolimczycy zostali wzięci w niewolę (PsSal 2, 6). W tekście podkreślono, że Jerozolima i świątynia zostały napadnięte i sprofanowane, ale nie zburzone (poza murami warownymi), więc utwór musiał powstać przed unicestwieniem świątyni w 70 roku. Według Psalmisty "smok" (czyli grzesznik) został ukarany za swą pychę, w Egipcie w ten sposób, że jego ciało unosiło się na falach ,,w wielkim pohańbieniu" i nikt go godziwie nie pogrzebał (PsSal 2, 25 - 27). Fragment ten jasno odnosi się do Pompejusza, który po przegranej bitwie pod Farsalos z Juliuszem Cezarem odpłynął do Egiptu szukając schronienia, jednakże ówczesny faraon Ptolemeusz XIII obawiał się, że poparcie Gnejusza wywoła inwazję zwycięskiego Cezara na jego królestwo i nakazał go skrytobójczo zamordować. Po zasztyletowaniu jego ciało zostało pozbawione głowy i niepogrzebane pozostawione w pohańbieniu na plaży. Motyw zdobycia świętego miasta można również odnieść do oblężenia Jerozolimy przez Heroda Wielkiego i rzymskiego wodza Sozjusza (37 p.n.e) dwadzieścia sześć lat później, choć nie jest to już tak oczywiste, jak w przypadku Pompejusza. Psalmy były oddolną reakcją na narodowy szok wywołanego podwójnym wtargnięciem obcych wojsk rzymskich do miasta, które Żydzi uważali za święte. Autor nie tylko wyjaśnia przyczyny tej katastrofy, ale jednocześnie zapowiada nadejście obiecanego Mesjasza i powszechnego zmartwychwstania sprawiedliwych i przekonująco tłumaczy, jak bieżące wydarzenia mogą obrócić się przeciwko samym poganom. Występowanie w tekście pewnych rubryk, związanych z wykonaniem utworu, nawiązuje do tytułów stosowanych w Psałterzu biblijnym i dowodzi, że utwór miał być używany w liturgii synagogalnej lub podczas prywatnej modlitwy. Został napisany w języku hebrajskim, ale w czasach chrześcijańskich został przetłumaczony na grekę i syriacki dialekt języka aramejskiego i tylko w tych tłumaczeniach - lekko różniące się od siebie - zachował się do naszych czasów. Pierwsze kontakty judejsko-rzymskie miały miejsce podczas powstania Machabeuszów za panowania Szymona Machabeusza, syna inicjatora powstania Matatiasza, który w 140 r. p.n.e. wysłał posłów do Rzymu. Senat rzymski obwieścił naród żydowski swoim sprzymierzeńcem i hołdownikiem, oraz zakazał Syrii krzywdzenia Judei. Szymon Machabeusz chciał w ten sposób uwolnić się spod wpływów syryjskichIzrael Badacz, serwis poświęcony Izraelowi i narodowi żydowskiemu - 70 TYGODNI ŁASKI (606 p.n.e. - 33 n.e.). Po śmierci ostatniej niezależnej władczyni Izraela - królowej Aleksandry Salome w 67 roku p.n.e władzę po niej przejął jej ulubiony syn - Jan Hyrkan II, ale został on szybko zaatakowany i pokonany w bitwie pod Jerychem przez jego zazdrosnego brata - Arystobula II. Zwycięzca zawarł z przegranym układ na mocy, którego Jan zrzekł się tytułu króla i arcykapłana na rzecz Arystobula, lecz zachował dostęp do przychodów wynikających z wcześniej pełnionych funkcji. Hyrkan miał jednak słaby charakter i szybko dostał się pod wpływy ambitnego namiestnika prowincji Idumei - Antypatera, ojca osławionego Heroda Wielkiego. Przekonał go, aby sprzymierzył się z nabatejskim królem Aretasem II. W 63 p.n.e. do wpływowego republikańskiego generała Pompejusza prowadzącego właśnie kampanie na Bliskim Wschodzie przeciwko Armenii, Syrii (którą włączył, jako prowincje do Republiki Rzymskiej) dotarły dwa poselstwa od Jana Hirkana i Arystobula, proszące o rozstrzygnięcia ich sporu. Pompejusz nie zajął stanowiska w tej sprawie, ale – obawiając się, ambicji Arystobula, który mógł zagrozić hegemonii Rzymu w regionie - zażądał od niego poddania wszystkich twierdz w Judei. Król chciał zgodzić się, lecz jego stronnicy w Jerozolimie byli zdecydowani stawić zbrojny opór rzymskim wojskomArystobul II - Żydowski Instytut Historyczny. Tego samego roku do państwa żydowskiego od strony Syrii wkroczył rzymski legion pod wodzą Pompejusza. Jerozolima została oblężona. Faryzeusze popierający Jana Hirkana i stronnicy pokoju poddali miasto Rzymianom, ale Arystobul II i popierający go Saduceusze ufortyfikowali się w Świątyni. Po trzymiesięcznym oblężeniu Rzymianie zdobyli Wzgórze Świątynne zabijając 12 tysięcy Żydów i osadzając na tronie HyrkanaIzrael Badacz, serwis poświęcony Izraelowi i narodowi żydowskiemu - 70 TYGODNI ŁASKI (606 p.n.e. - 33 n.e.)Imperium Romanum - Relacje między Rzymianami i Żydami na przestrzeni lat. Drugie wydarzenie jakie mogło wstrząsnąć autorem Psalmów Salomona miało miejsce w 37 p.n.e. Trzy lata wcześniej podległy Rzymianom oraz synom zmarłego w międzyczasie Antypatera Jan Hirkan II został w 40 p.n.e pokonany przez syna Arystobula II - Antygona Matatiasza, który przy wsparciu anty-rzymskich Partów zdobył Jerozolimę i przejął władzą w Judei obalając znienawidzonego stryja. Wtedy to sam mianował siebie na arcykapłana. Stracono jednego syna Antypatra, Fazaela, ale drugi syn i brat zamordowanego - Herod zdołał uciec i poprzez Egipt dotarł do Rzymu. Judea na trzy lata, choć nominalnie podległa Państwu Partyjskiemu, stała się niepodległa, ale w 37 p.n.e Herod, nominowany przez senat na króla, powrócił na czele dwóch rzymskich legionów dowodzonych przez Sozjusza. Herod wymordował wówczas 2 tysiące mieszkańców z okolic Jerycha, którzy sprzyjali Antygonowi i po pięciu miesiącach oblężenia zajął Jerozolimę biorąc do niewoli ostatniego monarchę z dynastii Machabeuszów, który został ściętyAntygon II Matatiasz - Żydowski Instytut HistorycznyAntygon II Matatiasz - Encyklopedia PWN - Źródło rzetelnej i wiarygodnej wiedzyIzrael Badacz, serwis poświęcony Izraelowi i narodowi żydowskiemu - 70 TYGODNI ŁASKI (606 p.n.e. - 33 n.e.)Sozjusz - Encyklopedia PWN - Źródło rzetelnej i wiarygodnej wiedzy. Autor Chociaż wszystkie zachowane nagłówki zarówno syryjskich, jak i greckich kopii apokryficznych sugerują, że ich autorem był biblijny król Salomon z lingwistycznego punktu widzenia nie jest to możliwe. Imię to nigdy nawet nie pojawia się w samych psalmach, a motyw zajęcia Jerozolimy przez pogan i spustoszenia świątyni, która miała dopiero, co powstać w czasach wielkiego króla czy nawet odniesienia do wydarzeń i instytucji mających miejsce dopiero w okresie Drugiej Świątyni (obce panowanie w Izraelu, Wielki Sanchedryn, śmierć Pompejusza w Egipcie) definitywnie niwelują tradycyjne autorstwo. Nie wiadomo czy przypisywał je Salomonowi jeszcze hebrajski oryginał czy stwierdzono to dopiero w późniejszych, chrześcijańskich przekładach. Może mieć to związek z pojawiającym się w tekstach terminem "Syn Dawida" (PsSal 17, 21) - jednym z tytułów mesjasza (pochodzącego z rodu Dawidytów) przypuszczalnie zbyt dosłownie zrozumianym. Podobnie jak jego ojciec, także ten władca cieszył się już w Biblii sławą wielkiego poety (por. 1Krl 5, 12: ,,Wypowiedział bowiem 3000 przysłów, a pieśni jego było 1005") w związku z czym zarówno tradycja żydowska, jak i chrześcijańska przypisała mu autorstwo wielu utworów apokryficznych. Faktycznym autorem Psalmów Salomona był pobożny Żyd, który na własne oczy widział i przeżył inwazje rzymskiego wodza Gnejusza Pompejusza Maximusa na Jerozolimę, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem najeźdźców i zapoczątkowała rzymską dominacje w starożytnym Izraelu oraz oblężenie Jerozolimy przez pro-romańskiego Heroda Wielkiego i rzymskiego generała Kajusza Sozjusza przeciwko pro-partyjskiemu królowi Matatiaszowi Antygonowi dwadzieścia sześć lat później w 37 p.n.e. Częste odniesienia do Jerozolimy i napiętnowanie jej warstwy panującej sugerują, że autor mieszkał w Jerozolimie i stąd dobrze znał ówczesną sytuacje geopolityczną. Wątek "zgromadzenia pobożnych" (PsSal 8, 34; 10, 6; 17, 6) jasno wskazuje, że psalmy powstały w środowisku synagogalnym. Zgromadzenia modlitewne odbywają się poza Świątynią, bez kontekstu ofiarniczego. Miejsce ofiar zajmuje tu modlitwa. Oczyszczenie z grzechów dokonuje się poprzez ich wyznanie i pokutę w ,,synagogach pobożnych", gdzie składają oni Bogu dziękczynienie (por. PsSal 10, 5-6). Poeta skomponował swój utwór na potrzeby liturgiczne w języku hebrajskim, choć do naszych czasów zachowały się jedynie greckie i syryjskie tłumaczenia. Nie wiadomo z całą pewnością, jakie poglądy polityczne posiadał twórca apokryfów, choć z całą pewnością, jako pobożny i uczęszczający do synagogi Jerozolimczyk był zgorszony zepsuciem panującym w kręgach świątynnych i faktem, że władza polityczna dopuściła się ataku wojskowego na miasto święte oraz krytykował dynastię Machabeuszów, a być może nawet rządy Heroda Wielkiego. Dawniej powszechnie uważano, że autor Psalmów Salomona reprezentował stronnictwo faryzeuszy, choć teoria ta ma mniej zwolenników niż kiedyś. Raczej nie był on Saduceuszem, gdyż to ugrupowanie - wrogie faryzeuszom w odróżnieniu od nich odrzucało wiarę w zmartwychwstanie (Dzieje Apostolskie 23:8), która przecież jest stałym elementem apokryfu. Chrześcijańskie, czy nawet judeochrześcijańskie pochodzenie jest jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobne, gdyż wizja mesjasza, a nowotestamentowe przedstawienie Jezusa gwałtownie się różnią od siebie. Mesjasz - nazywany w psalmach ,,synem Dawida" (PsSal 17, 21) m. in. nie jest istotą nadprzyrodzoną (a więc żadnym "Synem bożym"), choć powinien cechować się bezgrzesznością i przynosić zbawienie Izraelowi (PsSal 12, 6). Losem pogan ("grzeszników") jest nieuchronna zagłada z jego rąk ku uciesze Izraela (patrz: PsSal 3, 11; PsSal 15, 12; PsSal 17, 22-30; PsSal 13, 11). Tymczasem Jezus miał oczyścił Świątynię nie z pogan, ale dla nich (Mk 11, 17), a więc obraz zbawienia zaprezentowany przez Jezusa podczas Jego wizyty w Świątyni, dotyczy prawdziwego ludu Nowego Przymierza, obejmując zarazem żydów i pogan. W Psalmach Salomona nie pojawia się natomiast inny element charakterystyczny dla Ewangelii: odpuszczenie grzechów. Klasyczny obraz Mesjasza w PsSal 17-18 mówi o jego zwycięstwie nad demonami, o sprawiedliwych rządach, o sądzie nad bezbożnymi, a także o jego sprawiedliwości i bezgrzeszności (por. PsSal 17, 36). Nie wspomina jednak, by mógł on odpuszczać grzechy. Autor Psalmów Salomona, który ukazuje króla tryumfującego i politycznie skutecznego (por. PsSal 17, 12; 18, 7) nigdy nie przyjąłby Jezusa za mesjasza - On bowiem nie zamierzał oczyścić Jerozolimy z pogan, ani też poddać ich ,,pod swe jarzmo" (PsSal 17, 30). O wiele bardziej prawdopodobnymi inicjatorami tekstu mogli być natomiast Esseńczycy biorąc pod uwagę, że znaleziono pewne literackie podobieństwa z poetyckimi tekstami autorstwa wspólnoty z Qumran (zwłaszcza Hodajot z pierwszej groty). Esseńskie pochodzenie Psalmów może stanowić odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego ten apokryf obecny był w tradycji chrześcijańskiej, ale nie żydowskiej, choć obraz ,,syna Dawida" mimo wszytko bardziej przypomina (choć nie jest całkowicie zgodny) judaistyczną koncepcje niż chrześcijańskiego Chrystusa. Po zniszczeniu świątyni YHWH w 70 roku n.e zanikło stronnictwo Saduceuszy, a także Esseńczyków i Zelotów. Od tej pory kierownictwo nad dalszym rozwojem judaizmu przejęli Faryzeusze, dla których Esseńczycy i Saduceusze byli rywalami (zwłaszcza ci ostatni) i siłą rzeczy od początku odrzucali ich ideologię i teksty niezgodne z ich przekonaniami, a w tym hipotetycznie Psalmy Salomona. Tymczasem istnieją teorie łączące początki chrześcijaństwa z esseńskim judaizmem (Esseńczykiem był Jan Chrzciciel, prawdopodobnie nauczyciel Jezusa z Nazaretu), więc chrześcijaństwo mogło po prostu odziedziczyć go po Esseńczykach. Treść 'I. Psalmy Salomona' #Wołałam do Pana, gdy byłam krańcowo udręczona, do Boga mego, gdy mnie napadli grzesznicy. #Nagle usłyszałam okrzyk wojenny przed sobą. Rzekłam: ,,Wysłuchaj mnie, bo pełna jestem sprawiedliwości!". #Pomyślałem w sercu, że pełna jestem sprawiedliwości, Bo dobrze mi się wiedzie i liczne mam dzieci. #Ich bogactwo rozciągnęło się po całej ziemi, a chwała ich - aż po krańce świata. #Aż do gwiazd zostali wywyższeni; mówili, że nigdy nie upadną. #Bogactwo pomnożyło ich zuchwałość i nie znali Boga. #Ich grzechy były ukryte w mroku, a ja ich nie widziałam. #Nieprawości ich stały się liczniejsze niż dawnych pogan; zupełnie zbeszcześcili świątynie Pana. 'II. Psalm dla Salomona. Nad Jeruzalem' #Pyszniący się grzesznik taranem zburzył święte mury, a Tyś nie przeszkodził! #Poganie bogów obych przystąpili do twojego ołtarza, w swej pysze daptali go butami. #Bo sami synowie Jeruzalem splugawili świątynie Pana, ich nieprawości profanowały dary składane Bogu. #Dlatego powiedział On: ,,Usuńcie je daleko ode Mnie, bo nie mam w nich upodobania!" #Wspaniały przepych świątyni w oczach Boga zmienił się w nicość; został zupełnie pozbawiony chwały. #Synowie i córki Jeruzalem w ciężkiej niewoli, ich karki napiętnowano, jako znak dla pogan. #Postąpił z nimi według ich grzechów; wydał ich w ręce ciemiężycieli. #Bez miłosierdzia odwrócił od nich oblicze, od młodych i starych razem z ich dziećmi, bo zło czynili wspólnie nie będąc posłusznymi. #Zachmurzyło się niebo i ziemia nimi wzgardziła, bo nikt na niej nie postąpił tak, jak oni postąpili #I uznała ziemia, że wszystkie Twoje sądy są sprawiedliwe, o Boże. #Synów Jeruzalem wystawiono na szyderstwo z powodu cudzołóstw tam popełnionych; każdy z przechodniów mógł tam jawnie wstępować. #Poganie szydzili z ich nieprawości, jakich się dopuszczali; wytykali publicznie ich występki. #Córki Jeruzalem uznałeś za nieczyste, gdyż same kalały się mieszanymi związkami. #Łono moje i wnętrze cierpią z tego powodu. #Przyznaję Ci rację, Boże, w szczerości serca, gdyż sądy twe, Boże, są słuszne! #Odpłaciłeś bowiem grzesznikom według ich czynów i według ich grzechów, tak bardzo ciężkich. #Wyjawiłeś ich grzechy, aby okazały się twoje wyroki; pamięć o nich wymazałeś z ziemi. #Bóg jest sędzią sprawiedliwym i nie ma względu na osobę. #Poganie bowiem znieważyli Jeruzalem depcząc ją; jej piękno strącił z tronu chwały. #Przywdziała wór żałobny zamiast wspaniałej szaty, zamiast korony - sznurem przypasała głowę. #Utraciła diadem chwały, którym ozdobił ją Bóg; jej ozdoba w pogardzie rzucona jest na ziemię. #Gdy to ujrzałem, zaniosłem prośbę do Boga, mówiąc: ,,Wystarczy, Panie, że twa ręka zaciążyła nad Jeruzalem przez sprowadzenie Pogan! #Bo nie przestają szydzić w swym zapalczywym gniewie i nie ustaną, jeśli ty, Panie, nie uśmierzysz ich gniewu. #Bo nie z gorliwości to uczynili, lecz z zawiści, aby przez rabunek wylać na nas swój gniew. #Nie zwlekaj, Boże, aby na ich głowy sprowadzić odpłatę, aby pychę smoka obrócić w niesławę!" #I niezwłocznie Bóg pokazał mi jego pychę zdruzgotaną na górach Egiptu, unicestwioną na ziemi i na morzu. #Ciało jego unosiło się na falach w wielkim pohańbieniu; nie miał go kto pogrzebać, bo wydał go Bóg na niesławę. #Nie pomyślał on, że jest tylko tylko człowiekiem, nie pomyślał on o rzeczach przyszłych. #Mówił: ,,Będę panem ziemi i morza", a nie uznał, że to Bóg jest wielki, potężny w swej ogromnej sile #On sam jest Królem na niebiosach i Sędzią królów i władców. #On mnie prowadzi do chwały, a śpiących pyszałków strąca w wieczną zagładę, gdyż Go nie uznali. #A teraz zobaczcie władcy ziemi, sąd Pański, bo On jest wielkim Królem i sądzi sprawiedliwie wszystko pod niebem. #Błogosławcie Boga wy, którzy znacie bojaźń Pańską, bo tym, co się Go boją Pan okaże na sądzie swe miłosierdzie, #Gdy oddzieli sprawiedliwego od grzesznika, by odpłacić grzesznikom na wieki według ich uczyników. #Wybawi miłosiernie sprawiedliwego od ucisku grzesznika i odpłaci grzesznikowi za to, co uczynił sprawiedliwemu. #Bowiem dobry jest Pan dla tych, co wzywają wytrwale; okazuje miłosierdzie swoim świętym, aby na wieki trwali przy Nim pełni mocy. #Błogosławiony Pan na wieki pośród swoich świętych! 'III. Psalm Salomona o sprawiedliwych' #Czemu śpisz, duszo, a nie błogosławisz Pana? Pieśń nową śpiewajcie Bogu, bo godzien jest chwały! #Śpiewaj i czuwaj przy Nim wytrwale, bo pieśń z dobrego serca, dobra jest dla Boga. #Sprawiedliwi zawsze pamiętają o Panu, gdy sławią i uznają za słuszne sądy Pańskie. #Sprawiedliwy nie lekceważy karania Pana - z upodobaniem zawsze trwa przy Panu. #Gdy potknie się sprawiedliwy, uzna sprawiedliwość Pańską, gdy upadnie wygląda pomocy od Boga, wypatruje, skąd nadejdzie mu wybawienie. #Ufność sprawiedliwych jest na Bogu, ich wybawcy - w domu sprawiedliwego grzech nie spoczywa na grzechu. #Sprawiedliwy ustawicznie czuwa nad swym domem, aby porę usunąć nawet nieumyślne uchybienie #Nieświadome winy wynagradza on postem i duchową skruchą, a Pan oczyszcza każdego człowieka pobożnego wraz z jego domem. #Gdy grzesznik się potknie, przeklina własne życie, dzień swych narodzin i bóle porodowe matki. #Dodaje w życiu swym grzech do grzechu. Upada tak nieszczęśliwie, że już się nie podniesie. #Zagłada grzeszników jest wieczna - nie będzie wspomniany przy nawiedzeniu sprawiedliwych. #Taki jest wieczny los grzeszników, a bojący się Pana powstaną do życia wiecznego - żyć będą w światłości Pana, która nigdy nie zgaśnie. 'IV. Rozważanie Salomona o obłudnikach' #Czemu zasiadasz, nikczemniku, w zgromadzeniu świętych, gdy serce twoje dalekie jest od Pana, a swymi grzechami pobudzasz do gniewu Boga Izraela? #Przewyższa wszystkich w słowach i gestach, surowy w słowach, wydaje wyroki na grzeszników w sądzie. #Rękę podnosi, jako pierwszy, gorliwy w potępianiu innych, lecz sam jest winien licznych grzechów i przewrotności. #Oczy jego zwrócone na każdą kobietę, bez różnicy - język jego kłamliwy podczas przysięgi #Nocą i potajemnie grzeszy, by go nie widziano; oczyma swymi kusi każdą kobietę do złego; skwapliwie wchodzi do każdego domu udając niewinnego #Niech Bóg wypleni żyjących obłudnie spośród pobożnych - Niech ich ciało ulegnie zniszczeniu, a życie będzie nędzne #Niech Bóg ujawni czyny ludzi obłudnych, niech uczynki ich będą wyśmiane i wyszydzone #Niech pobożni sławią słuszne wyroki swego Boga, gdy usunięci będą grzesznicy spośród sprawiedliwych i każdy obłudnik, który przewrotnie wykłada Prawo #Ich oczy wpatrują się w dom człowieka statecznego, aby jak wąż zatruć mądrość drugiego przewrotną mową. #Zwodnicze jego słowa służą spełnieniu niegodziwej żądzy - nie spocznie, aż uda mu się zagarnąć cudze jakby rzecz niczyją #I spustoszy dom z powodu przewrotnej żądzy - kusi słowami: ,,Nikt nie widzi, by osądził!" #A gdy nasyci swą przewrotność w jednym domu, zwraca oczy ku drugiemu domowi, aby go zniszczyć swymi zwodniczymi słowami #Jego dusza nie może się tym wszystkim nasycić, jak Otchłań #Panie, niech jego los będzie u Ciebie w pogardzie, zejście jego w męczarni, a wejście - w przekleństwie! #Panie, niech jego życie mija w cierpieniu, nędzy i bezsilności, sen jego pośród zgryzot, a przebudzenie - w zgryzocie #Niech sen odejdzie z jego powiek - niech wszystkim dziełom rąk jego towarzyszy niesława! #Niech do swego domu wraca z pustymi rękami - niech brakuje w jego domu wszystkiego czym mógłby się nasycić #Niech starość jego będzie samotna i bezdzietna do śmierci! #Ciała obłudnych niech rozszarpią dzikie bestie, a kości występnych niech leżą w pohańbieniu na słońcu! #Niech kruki wydziobią oczy obłudnikom, bo domy wielu ludzi haniebnie spustoszyli i rabowali pożądliwie #Nie pamiętali o Bogu i przy tym wszystkim nie mieli bojaźni Bożej. Rozdrażnili Boga i do gniewu Go pobudzili. #Niech więc wytraci ich z tej ziemi, bo dusze niewinnych zwiedli ich obłudą! #Błogosławieni, którzy w swej niewinności boją się Pana - Pan ich ocali od ludzi podstępnych i grzesznych. Wyrwie ich z każdej zasadzki występnego. #Niech Bóg wytraci tych, którzy w swej pysze czynią wszelką nieprawość, bo Bóg nasz jest wielkim Sędzią i potężnym Panem w swej sprawiedliwości. #Niech Twe miłosierdzie, Panie, będzie nad wszystkimi, którzy Cię miłują! 'V. Psalm dla Salomona' #Panie, będę z radością śpiewał Twemu imieniu pośród tych, którzy uznają twe wyroki za słuszne. #Ty bowiem dobry i miłosierny, Tyś jest ucieczką biednego - nie milcz, gdy wołam do Ciebie. #Nikt bowiem nie odbierze łupu mocarzowi - któż może wziąść z tego, co stworzyłeś, jeśli Ty mu nie dasz? #Bo człowiek wraz ze swym losem jest na wadze u Ciebie, nie może on nic dodać od Twego wyroku, o Boże! #W ucisku naszym przyzywamy Twej pomocy - nie odrzucaj naszej modlitwy, bo Tyś jest naszym Bogiem! #Niech ręka Twoja nie ciąży nad nami, byśmy w udręce nie zgrzeszyli. #A jeśli nas nie odwiedziesz błędu, sami nie damy rady, lecz musimy wrócić do Ciebie! #Jeśli będę głodnym - zawołam do ciebie, a Ty mi udzielisz pokarmu. #Ty żywisz ptaki i ryby, zsyłasz deszcz na pustkowia, aby zieleń wydały. #Zapewniasz pokarm wszystkim stworzeniom na stepie - jeśli są głodne, ku Tobie podnoszą głowy. #Ty żywisz królów, rządców i całe narody, o Boże - któż jest nadzieją biedaka i nędzarza, jeśli nie Ty, Panie? #Ty ich wysłuchasz, bo któż prócz Ciebie jest dobry i łagodny? Ty radujesz duszę uniżoną, gdy otwierasz miłosierną swą rękę. #Dobroć ludzka jest skąpa i spóźniona - jeśli ktoś daje ponownie bez narzekania to dziwne! #Twoje zaś dary są pełne dobroci i szczodre - kto złożył nadzieję w Tobie, nie będzie skąpił darów! #Panie, miłosierdzie twoje i dobroć ogarniają całą ziemię! #Szczęśliwy ten, o kim Bóg pamięta na miarę jego potrzeb, bo jeśli człowiek ma za dużo to zaczyna grzeszyć! #Wystarczy umiar złączony ze sprawiedliwością - Wtedy błogosławieństwo Pana zapewnia sprawiedliwy dostatek. #Niech się radują dobrami bojący się Pana - dobroć Twoja nad Izraelem się, gdy zakrólujesz. #Błogosławiony majestat Pana, bo On jest naszym Królem! 'VI. O ufności. Dla Salomona' #Szczęśliwy człowiek, którego serce gotowe jest wzywać imienia Pana - jeśli pamięta on o imieniu Pana, zostanie ocalony. #Jego drogi są sprostowane przez Pana - dzieła rąk jego są strzeżone przez Pana, Boga jego. #Senne koszmary nie będą nękać jego duszy, nie ulęknie się przeprawy przez rzeki ani nawałnic morskich. #Powstając ze snu uwielbi imię Pana, spokojnym sercem śpiewać będzie imieniu swego Boga. #Modli się do Pana za cały swój dom - Pan wysłuchuje każdego, kto żyje bojaźnią Bożą. #Pan spełnia prośbę każdej duszy, która Mu zaufała. Błogosławiony Pan, który okazuje miłosierdzie miłującym Go szczerze! 'VII. Dla Salomona. O powrocie' #Nie oddalaj od nas, Boże, Twojego namiotu, aby nas nie przemogli ci, którzy nas niesłusznie nienawidzą. #Tyś ich odrzucił , o Boże - Niechaj ich stopa nie depcze Twego święto dziedzictwa. #Ty sam nas chłostaj według swej woli, lecz nie wydawaj nas poganom! #Jeśli nawet zachcesz zesłać na nas śmierć, to sam wydaj jej rozkaz, co do nas! #Bo ty jesteś miłosierny i nie chcesz nas doszczętnie wygubić w swym gniewie. #Dopóki Twe imię ma swój namiot pośród nas, doznajemy miłosierdzia, a poganie nas nie przemogą; #Bo Tyś jest naszym obrońcą - będziemy Cie wzywać, a Ty nas wysłuchasz. #Ty zawsze okażesz litość ludowi Izraela i nie odrzucisz go. #Pod Twoim jarzmem jesteśmy na wieki i pod biczem Twej chłosty. #Poprowadzisz nas, gdy przyjdzie czas Twej pomocy, gdy się zmiłujesz nad domem Jakuba w dniu, który obiecałeś! 'VIII. Dla Salomona. Ku zwycięstwu' #Moje ucho usłyszało krzyk ucisku i odgłos wojny - dźwięk trąby wyzwający do zabijania i niszczenia. #Wrzawę ludu mnogiego jakby gwałtownego wichru, jakby strasznej pożogi idącej po stepie. #Pomyślałem w swym sercu: ,,Czy to już sąd Boży?". #Głos usłyszałem zwrócony ku Jeruzalem, miastu świątyni - zadrżały biodra moje na tę wieść. #Ugięły się moje kolana, serce moje się przelękło, kości moje zwiotczały niby liny. #Rzekłem: ,,Sprawiedliwie ich drogi zmierzają ku nam!". #Rozważałem nad wyrokami Boga od stworzenia nieba i ziemi, uznałem za sprawiedliwe odwieczne sądy Boże. #Bóg obnażył ich grzechy w pełnym słońcu - cała ziemia uznała słuszne wyroki Boga. #W kryjówkach podziemnych popełniali swe ohydne nieprawości - syn obcował z matką, a ojciec z córką! #Cudzołożyli każdy z żoną bliźniego - składali przy tym zeznania pod przysięgą! #Zagarniali nawet rzeczy poświęcone Bogu, jakby nie miały one Właściciela, któremu należy się odszkodowanie. #Z całą niegodziwością przystępowali do ołtarza Pańskiego i bezcześcili ofiary, jak zwykłe mięso, splamieni krwią miesięczną! #Nie pominęli żadnego grzechu, w czym przewyższali nawet pogan! #Dlatego Bóg zesłał na nich ducha zwodniczego, napoił ich kielichem wina oszałamiającego, bez zmieszanego wodą. #Sprowadził z krańców ziemi potężnego mocarza, który wydał wojnę Jeruzalem i jej krainie. #Przywódcy tej krainy z radością wyszli mu na spotkanie mówiąc: ,,Szczęśliwej drogi! Witajcie w pokoju!" #Równali wyboiste drogi na jego przyjście - otwierali w Jeruzalem bramy, wieńcami przystrajali jej mury. #Wkroczył on bezpiecznie, jak ojciec do synowskiego domu - Stawiał swe kroki z wielką pewnością. #Zajął szańce i mury obronne Jeruzalem, bo Bóg wprowadził go bezpiecznie wskutek ich zaślepienia. #Ten wytracił wszystkich przywódców i wszystkich mędrców Rady - wylał krew mieszkańców Jeruzalem, jak pomyje. #Uprowadził ich synów i córki, których oni spłodzili w sposób nieprawy. #Postępowali według swej nieczystości, jak ich przodkowie - splugawili Jeruzalem i rzeczy poświęcone imieniu Boga. #Bóg okazał się sprawiedliwy w swych wyrokach pośród narodów ziemi, a święci Boga są pośród nich, jak niewinne baranki. #Niech będzie uwielbiony Pan, który sądzi całą ziemie w swej sprawiedliwości! #Oto, Boże, okazałeś nam Twój sprawiedliwy wyrok - oczy nasze ujrzały Twoje wyroki, o Boże! #Przyznajemy słuszność Twemu imieniu, wysławionemu na wieki, bo Ty, Boże sprawiedliwy, sądzisz Izraela przez ćwiczenie! #Przywróć nam, Boże, Twoje miłosierdzie i ulituj się nad nami! #Zgromadź w miłosierdziu i dobroci rozproszonych Izraela, bo Twoja wierność jest z nami! #Myśmy twardymi uczynili nasz kark, ale Ty jesteś naszym Wychowawcą! #Nie zapominaj o nas, nasz Boże, by nas, nie mających Wybawcy, nie pochłonęli całkiem poganie! #Tyś naszym Bogiem od początku, w Tobie nadzieja nasza, Panie! #A my nie odwrócimy się od Ciebie, bo Twoje wyroki są nam życzliwe. #Bądź łaskaw zawsze dla nas i dla naszych dzieci, Panie, nasz Wybawco - już nigdy więcej chwiać się nie będziemy! #Niech Pan będzie uwielbiany za swe wyroki ustami pobożnych, a Izrael niech będzie błogosławiony przez Pana na wieki! 'IX. Dla Salomona. O karceniu' #Gdy Izrael został uprowadzony w niewolę do obcej ziemi, gdyż odstąpili od Pana, swego Wybawcy wtedy zostali pozbawieni dziedzictwa, które dał im Pan. #Wśród wszystkich narodów rozproszony jest Izrael zgodnie z Twoim słowem, Panie, aby przez nasze nieprawości okazała się, Boże, Twoja sprawiedliwość, bo Tyś jest Sędzią sprawiedliwym wszystkich ludów ziemi. #Nikt bowiem z czyniących nieprawość nie ukryje się przed Twoją wiedzą, dobre zaś czyny pobożnych są przed Tobą, Panie - gdzież mógłby się ukryć człowiek przed Twoją wiedzą, Panie? #Nasze czyny się zgodnie z naszym wyborem i siłą - od działania rąk naszych zależą czyny sprawiedliwe i nieprawe, a Ty w swej sprawiedliwości sprawdzasz synów ludzkich. #Kto pełni czyny sprawiedliwe, zaskarbia sobie życie u Pana, a kto czyni nieprawość, sam jest winien zguby swej duszy. Pan bowiem sprawiedliwie osądza człowieka i dom jego. #Komu okażesz łaskę, Boże, jeśli nie tym, co wzywają Pana? Ty oczyszczasz, człowieka z grzechu, jeśli w wyznaniu oskarża siebie - wstyd okrywa nasze twarze z powodu tego wszystkiego. #A komu odpuścisz grzechy, jeśli nie tym, co zbłądzili? Prawym będziesz błogosławił i nie ukarzesz z powodu ich grzechów, bo Twoja łaskawość nad pokutującymi grzesznikami. #Bo Tyś jest Bogiem, a my - Twym ludem umiłowanym! Spójrz i ulituj się, Boże Izraela, bo twoimi jesteśmy - nie odwracaj od nas swego miłosierdzia, aby nas nie zgładzono! #Ty bowiem wybrałeś potomstwo Abrahama spośród wszystkich narodów - u nas usadziłeś swe imię, Panie i nie odbierzesz go na wieki! #Ze względu na nas zawarłeś przymierze z naszymi przodkami, toteż my w Tobie składamy nasze nadzieję, gdy nawracamy się w duszy #Miłosierdzie Boże będzie nad domem Izraela, na wieki i na zawsze! 'X. Z hymnów. Dla Salomona' #Szczęśliwy człowiek, o którym Pan pamięta podczas doświadczania! On broni go przed złą drogą poprzez karcenie, aby oczyszczony z grzechów już go nie pomnażał. #Kto sam nastawia grzbiet do chłosty, dozna oczyszczenia - Pan bowiem dobry jest dla wszystkich, którzy przyjmują karanie. #Prostuje On drogi prawych przez karcenie, aby nie zbłądzili, a miłosierdzie Pana nad tymi, którzy Go szczerze miłują. #Pan w swym miłosierdziu wspomni na swe sługi. Poświadcza to prawo wiecznego przymierza - świadectwo Pana spełnia się na drogach ludzkich przez opatrzność. #Sprawiedliwy i święty jest nasz Pan w swoich wyrokach na wieki - niech więc Izrael wielbi imię Pana z radością! #Pobożni niech składają dziękczynienie na zgromadzeniu ludu, a Bóg okaże miłosierdzie ubogim ku radości Izraela. #Albowiem Bóg jest życzliwy i miłosierny na wieki - zgromadzenia Izraela niech więc sławią imię Pana. #Od Pana pochodzi zbawienie domu Izraela ku wiecznej radości! 'XI. Dla Salomona o oczekiwaniu' #Zadmijcie w trąby na Syjonie, aby zgromadzić świętych - Ogłoście w Jeruzalem orędzie zwiastuna dobrej nowiny. Bóg okazał miłosierdzie Izraelowi w swej opatrzności. #Stań, Jeruzalem, na wzniesieniu i zobacz swoje dzieci zgromadzone przez Pana ze wschodu i z zachodu #Od północy wkraczają do radości swego Boga - z najdalszych wysp zgromadził ich Bóg. #Góry wysokie zmienił dla nich w równinę, a pagórki zniknęły przed ich nadejściem #Lasy, gdy podążali, użyczyły im cienia i dla nich, na rozkaz Pana, wyrosły wonne drzewa #aby Izrael mógł podążać strzeżony chwałą swego Boga. #Jeruzalem wdziej szaty swej chwały - przygotuj suknię swej piękności, gdyż Bóg obiecał pomyślność Izraelowi po wieczne czasy! #Niech Pan wypełni zapowiedź daną Izraelowi i Jeruzalem, niechaj podniesie Izraela z upadku mocą swej chwały. #Niech miłosierdzie Pana ogarnie Izraela po wieczne czasy! 'XII. Dla Salomona. O języku bezbożnych.' #Panie wybaw moją duszę od człowieka bezbożnego i zepsutego, od języka bezbożnego i oszczercy, od tego, kto głosi kłamstwo i podstęp. #Gładko toczą się słowa na języku człowieka zepsutego - błyszczą, jako ogień płonący wśród ludu, zachwycający pięknem. #Jego obecność napełnia domy kłamliwą mową powalając drzewa radości pożarem idącym od bezbożnego, niszcząc domy wojną oszczerczych warg. #Niech Bóg oddali od niewinnych grzeszne wargi, wobec bojących się Pana niech rozproszy kości podstępnych! #Niech Pan strzeże duszy łagodnej, gardzącej nieprawością. Niech Pan prowadzi człowieka, który czyni pokój w domu! #Zbawienie Pana niech zstąpi na Izraela, jego sługę, na wieki! Niech znikną na zawsze grzesznicy sprzed oblicza Pana, a święci Pana niech będą dziedzicami jego obietnic! 'XIII. Dla Salomona. Pocieszenie sprawiedliwych' #Prawica Pana mnie ustrzegła, prawica Pana nas oszczędziła. #Ramię Pana ocaliło nas od przeszycia mieczem, od głodu i śmierci przeznaczonej grzesznikom. #Złe bestie ich osaczały, zębami szarpały ich ciała - Szczękami swymi miażdżyły ich kości. #Ale nas ocalił Pan od tego wszystkiego! #Przeraził się bogobojny z powodu swych wykroczeń, żeby wraz z grzesznikami nie został zabrany. #Straszna bowiem będzie zagłada grzesznika, lecz prawego nie spotka nic z tych rzeczy. #Ponieważ nie da się porównać karcenia prawych za czyny nieświadome z zupełną zagładą grzeszników. #Sprawiedliwy będą karceni z umiarkowaniem, aby z powodu sprawiedliwego nie cieszył się grzesznik. #Bo sprawiedliwy będzie napominany, jak umiłowany syn i karcony, jak pierworodny #Pan bowiem oszczędzi swoich świętych, a ich wykroczenia wymaże karceniem #Życie sprawiedliwych będzie trwać na wieki, a grzesznicy zostaną zabrani na zgubę i pamięć o nich zaginie. #Nad świętymi natomiast czuwa miłosierdzie Pana - Jego miłosierdzie nad tymi, co się Go boją 'XIV. Hymn dla Salomona' #Wierny jest Pan tym, którzy Go szczerze miłują, cierpliwie znoszą Jego karcenie, #którzy postępują według sprawiedliwych Jego nakazów i według Prawa, które nam nadał, byśmy mieli życie. #Święci Pana będą w Nim żyć na wieki - rajem Pana i drzewami życia są Jego święci. #Sadzonki ich zakorzenione są na stałe - nie zostaną wyrwane po wszystkie dni nieba. #Izrael jest bowiem dziełem i dziedzictwem Boga! #Nie tak jak grzesznicy i przestępcy, którzy rozkoszują się dniem uczestnictwa w grzechu. #Ich upragniona rozkosz to nędzna zgnilizna, ale o Bogu nie pamiętają! #A przecież drogi ludzkie są zawsze Jemu widoczne. On zna zakamarki serca, za nim coś się w nim urodzi. #Dlatego ich dziedzictwem jest otchłań, ciemność i zagłada. Nie znajdą się w dniu miłosierdzia dla sprawiedliwych, #a święci Pana odziedziczą życie szczęśliwe! 'XV. Psalm dla Salomona. Po hymnie' #Gdy byłem udręczony wzywałem imienia Pana - zaufałem pomocy Boga Jakuba i doznałem ocalenia. Ty bowiem, Boże, jesteś nadzieją i ucieczką biednych! #Ten tylko jest mocny, o Boże, kto Ciebie szczerze wysławia. Ten tylko człowiek jest silny, który wielbi Twe imię. #Nowy psalm, śpiewany sercem radosnym, to owoc warg na doskonałym instrumencie języka - pierwociny warg z serca świętego i prawego! #Kto tak postępuje, nigdy nim zło nie zachwieje - nie dotknie go płomień ognia ani gniew (wymierzony w) nieprawych, #kiedy wystąpi przeciw grzesznym sprzed oblicza Pana, aby zniszczyć wszelkie oparcie dla grzeszników. #Znamię Boże spoczywa bowiem na sprawiedliwych, aby ocaleli. #Głód, miecz i śmierć daleko są od sprawiedliwych - odstąpią one od świętych, jak ścigani przez śmierć. #Ścigać będą natomiast grzeszników i dopadną ich - czyniący nieprawość nie umkną przed sądem Pana. #Zostaną schwytani jakby przez biegłych wojowników, bo znamię zagłady jest na ich czołach! #Dziedzictwem grzeszników jest zagłada i ciemność - ich własne nieprawości będą ich ścigać aż do dna otchłani! #Ich potomstwo nie otrzyma dziedzictwa, ponieważ grzechy pustoszą domy grzeszników. #Grzesznicy wyginą na zawsze w dzień sądu Pańskiego, gdy Bóg nawiedzi ziemię swym wyrokiem. #Wtedy dostąpią miłosierdzia ci, którzy boją się Pana i żyć będą dzięki miłosierdziu swojego Boga - grzesznicy zaś wyginą po wszystkie czasy! 'XVI. Hymn dla Salomona. O pomocy dla pobożnych' #Gdy dusza moja odrętwiała, (byłem daleko) od Pana i omal nie zginąłem. W omdleniu sennym, daleko od Boga #dusza ma omal nie uległa zagładzie - znalazła się wraz z grzesznikami u bram otchłani. #I pozostałaby dusza moja daleko od Pana, Boga Izraela, gdyby mnie Pan nie wspomógł w swym wiecznym miłosierdziu! #On mnie pobudził, jak konia ostrogą, do czuwania przy Nim - ocalił mnie mój Zbawca i stały Obrońca. #Wielbię Cię, Boże, ponieważ podjąłeś się mego ocalenia i nie zaliczyłeś mnie do grzeszników idących na zagładę. #Nie oddalaj, Boże, swego miłosierdzia ode mnie ani pamięci o Tobie z mego serca aż do śmierci. #Chroń mnie, o Boże, od grzechu najgorszego, od wszelkiej złej kobiety, która głupca wiedzie do upadku. #Niech mnie nie zwodzi uroda kobiety bezbożnej ani ci wszyscy, którzy ulegli szkodliwemu grzechowi. #Umacniaj swą stałością dzieła rąk moich i strzeż moich kroków Twym przypominaniem. #Na mój język i wargi połóż słowa prawdy - zapalczywość i nierozumne oburzenie oddalaj ode mnie. #Uwolnij mnie od narzekania i małoduszności w udręce, a jeśli zgrzeszę przeciw Tobie, chłostaj dla opamiętania! #Podtrzymuj moją duszę pogodą i radością, jeśli mnie umacniasz, wystarczy mi to, co dajesz! #Bo gdybyś nie umocnił, któż zdoła znieść udrękę karcenia? #Kiedy ktoś jest karcony narzędziem swego zepsucia to Ty doświadczasz go na jego ciele i przez udrękę nędzy. #Jeśli sprawiedliwy to wszystko przetrwa, dozna miłosierdzia od Pana! 'XVII. Psalm dla Salomona z pieśnią pochwalną ku czi Króla' #Panie, Ty sam jesteś Królem naszym na wieki i na zawsze, dlatego Tobą, o Boże, chlubić się będzie nasza dusza. #Czymże jest czas życia człowieka na ziemi? A jaki jego czas, taka i nadzieja na nim (oparta)! #My zaś nadzieje nasze pokładamy w Bogu, Zbawcy naszym, bo moc naszego Boga jest wieczna wraz z miłosierdziem, a królowanie naszego Boga nad poganami jest wieczne wraz z sądem! #Ty, Panie, wybrałeś Dawida królem nad Izraelem i Ty mu przysiągłeś w sprawie jego potomstwa na wieki, że jego królowanie przed Tobą nie ustanie. #Lecz oto z powodu naszych grzechów powstali przeciw nam grzesznicy, napadli na nas i wygnali nas ci, którym nie dałeś obietnic! Przemocą ograbili i nie oddali czci Twemu wzniosłemu imieniu! #W swej pysze wywyższyli własne królowanie - opróżnili tron Dawida zuchwalstwem takiej zamiany. #Lecz Ty, o Boże, poniżysz ich i usuniesz ich potomstwo z ziemi, gdy zwróci się przeciwko nim człowiek obcy naszemu plemieniu. #Odpłacisz im, Boże, według ich grzechów, niech spotka ich godny ich postępków! #Bóg nie okazał im miłosierdzia - zbadał ich potomstwo i żadnemu z nich nie odpuścił. #Wierny jest Pan we wszystkich swych wyrokach jakie wydaje nad ziemią! #Bezbożnik ogołocił naszą ziemię z jej mieszkańców - zabrali młodych i starych, wraz z ich dziećmi. #W strasznym swym gniewie wysłał ich aż na kraniec zachodu, rządców kraju wystawił bezlitośnie na szyderstwo. #Wróg postępował butnie i z nienawiścią - jego butne serce dalekie było od naszego Boga. #Wszystko, co czynił w Jeruzalem było podobne do postępowania pogan w ich miastach. #Synowie przymierza, wmieszani pośród pogan, przyklasnęli im - nie było wśród nich w Jeruzalem nikogo, kto czyniłby miłosierdzie i prawdę. #Stronili od nich ci, którzy umiłowali zgromadzenia świętych - (odlecieli) jak wróble, które wyfruwają ze swych gniazd. #Błąkali się po pustkowiach, aby ocalić od zła swoje dusze, bo cenne było w oczach wygnańców uratowanie swego życia. #Po całym kraju rozproszyli się z powodu bezbożnych. Nawet niebo przestało zraszać ziemię deszczem. #Wyschły źródła wiecznej otchłani w wysokich górach, bo nikt pośród nich nie czynił sprawiedliwości i prawa. #Od ich przywódcy aż do ostatniego z ludu żyli we wszelkim grzechu - Król w nieprawości, sędzia w nieposłuszeństwie, a lud w grzechu. #Wejrzyj, Panie, i wzbudź im Króla, syna Dawida w czasie przez Ciebie, Boże, wybranym, aby panował nad sługą Twym, Izraelem! 'XVIII. Psalm dla Salomona. Jeszcze o Mesjaszu Pana.' Uwagi W I psalmie podmiotem lirycznym jest upersonifikowana Jerozolima. 'Wariacje tekstowe w innych rękopisach' Egzegeza 'Poglądy społeczno-obyczajowe.' 'Mesjasz' 'Zmartwychwstanie' 'Powrót Żydów z diaspory do ojczyzny' Przypisy Źródła *psalmy salomona - Vox Patrum Kategoria:Faryzeusze Kategoria:Esseńczycy Kategoria:Apokryfy judaistyczne Kategoria:Psalmy apokryficzne Kategoria:Król Salomon Kategoria:Okres rzymski w Izraelu